The White Flame and Red Waters
by LovelySheree
Summary: Bending has been threatened again, a crazed earth bender has freed himself of the 'unbendable' bars that held him in jail and traveled far away to plot his scheme on Republic city and the Avatar's family. What will happen when four benders unite and try to go after him trying to avenge their home and Avatar? Emi and Nolaq (Mako and Korra's kids) and friends unite!
1. Prologue Part 1

**The White Flame**

**Hey there everyone, readers, reviewers, haters, lovers, I'm-reading-this-'cause-I'm-bored-ers, and everyone else out there! This is a Mako and Korra fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Legend of Korra!**

**-=-Prologue-=-**

Mako paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, he was told to stay out side while his _wife _was basically screaming in pain. He could parley stand without wanting to either punch someone or sit down and cry. _'Wow, now I understand what it's like to PMS,' _he thought in the back of his mind.

Watching him, were Bolin, his brother, Tenzin and his family, Asami, and Korra's parents, Senna and Tonraq. They watched as the nervous and worried fire bender paced. They'd here an occasional mumble from him every so often, but other then that, it was silent. All were awaiting a new arrival.

A nurse walked out of the room that Korra was in, she seemed to have a happy loving expression on her face as she gestured for Mako to enter. "She's ready to see you, Mako I presume?"

Mako nodded his head as his throat went dry, he felt a pat on the back, turning around to find his brother shooing him out of the waiting room. The fire bender ran past the three doors that were in his way, then turned into another to find a woman laying on a hospital bed, her face was tired, but he'd never seen her so alive before in his life! She looked breathtaking. He slowly walked up to Korra and looked at the bundle in her arms, it was a pink blanket, wait- pink? His eyes widened as his face grew a grin, "So what shall we name her?" he asked, gently stroking his new daughter's cheek.

"Well, we agreed on a few, but I think I have settled for one," she looked at her husband, then back to their daughter. "Emi, she look's like an Emi."

Mako looked at the bundle of pink and blotchy skin, thinking it was the most beautiful creation in the world. "Emi, I love it," he leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead. She smiled as she restlessly lifted the girl to her husband.

"Want to hold your daughter?" she asked, his face brightened as she said this.

He smiled, holding out his hands and took a good look at his daughter. Everything in the world stopped. All that mattered to him at that moment was his daughter, how he would protect her, how he would love her, how he could teach her to be who she was. He was a father now, and his switch to father-mode had been hit. He admired her light skin, unlike her mother's who had the tan skin of the water tribe, no, she had light, snow white, skin. He immediately fell in love, head over heals, for a little baby who's name was Emi.

Korra smiled as she watched Mako hold and admire their daughter. As much as she'd like to stay awake though, she was going to need some rest and it sounded like heaven. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful bliss.

Emi's eyes opened, causing Mako to make a slight gasping noise. She had beautiful golden eyes. Gold looking into gold, the little one squealed and smiled in delight, she inwardly decided that the man who held her was her father.

Mako kissed her forehead, to which she scrunched her noise to, and then took a seat in the chair that sat next to the bed. "Welcome to this world, my little Emi," he breathed.

**3 years later…**

Mako was sitting outside, he was just enjoying the breeze and the coolness in the air. They had moved onto a separate section of Air Temple island just four months before Emi was born. Korra was inside getting something to drink with Emi, she'd gotten to the independence stage when she needed to 'help' out with everything, but didn't need to clean up after herself. At least she wasn't stubborn about it, all they needed to say was, "Please clean up your mess, Emi" and it was cleaned up in less then a couple minutes.

Korra walked out with two glasses in her hand, while Emi walked out with one, staring at it, watching it, making sure nothing was spilling, However, when she looked at one side, the other would spill, so she was leaving a little water path from the house all the way to where she was now.

She would stumble every now and then, over a crack, a rock, or a twig, but she would always keep her eye on that cup. Finally, with only a few sips in the cup left, she proudly handed it to Mako.

"Here, Daddy, I got this for you _all _by _my_self!" She puffed up her chest proudly.

Mako laughed, taking the cup from her hands and drinking it slowly. "Well, thank you for that wonderful beverage," he smiled as he pulled her into his lap, she giggled and grabbed his thumb as if it would stop him.

Korra took a seat, filling Mako's cup back up with the spare one she brought behind his back, unnoticed by Emi. She leaned her head on Mako's shoulder and listened to the father daughter conversation.

"Daddy, why is the sun better then the moon?" she asked, looking up at her father.

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Why would you say that?" He agreed with her inwardly, with being a fire bender and all he naturally liked the sun, but that didn't mean he didn't want to hear why _she _thought the sun was better.

She shrugged a cute little shrug. Her short dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail with only a few strands hidden behind her ears. "I don't know," she looked up at the sky. "It's just… better."

Maki chuckled, "Well, I couldn't agree more, my little Emi."

She giggled at her father's answer. "But _why?" _she pushed, still giggling.

"Maybe because you're like you daddy, I like the sun better too," he replied. He knew exactly why he liked the sun better, however, Emi had been showing small signs of being a fire bender and with her liking the sun better, she was sure to be one.

She shrugged again and sank back into her father's lap. "Is it because I can play with fire?"

This time, Korra raised an eyebrow as well. "What do you mean by that, Emi?"

She turned to her mom. "Well, I can play with fire without getting an owy, and when the candles go out I can relight then by touching them. The sun is hot, so maybe I like it because it's hot like fire, and I can play with fire." she turned to her dad. "Do you like playing with fire, Daddy?"

Mako smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Look's like you got more then your looks from me,"

**There we go! I'll be updating soon so stay tuned. I'm not sure where to go with this but I'm gonna make it go, so yeah. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts about what I write. The next chapter will NOT have a time skip, will maybe like a month, but that's it. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and I'll try to update soon! :)**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, well, it's actually only one review now, and I thank you dearly for reviewing, but hopefully their will be more. *wink wink* **

**I changed the summery and all so for those of you who were wondering where this story is going, just read the summery again.**

**So, this chapter is sorta another prologue because I have more to point out. I'm not exactly how long it will be until I actually get the actual chapters out, probably just the next update most limey, but no promises. I hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

**oOoPrologue Part 2oOo**

Emi was sitting on the couch, enjoying some hot coco her mom made for her, it was funny, her mom seemed a little happier then normal, she didn't know why either, but she was going to find out. Her face scrunched into a concentrated and determined expression as she set her heavenly hot coco aside and began her walk down the hall.

Meanwhile, with Korra and Mako…

Mako stared at his wife, he couldn't believe what she just said, "Pr-p-pregnaunt?" he wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

Korra had a huge smile on her face, "Uh huh!" She jumped up and wrapped her hands around Mako's neck, hugging him tight.

Mako wrapped his arms around her lower back, taking a deep breath of her scent. He laughed, a smile forming on his lips as well. "This is great!" he yelled, hugging her tighter. He couldn't believe it! They were having another baby!

She smiled as she rested her foreheads on his chest. "Another kid to keep track of, shouldn't be too hard," she laughed, kissing Mako under the chin.

He kissed her forehead when he noticed that Emi was standing in the door way looking at them with a strange face. "Emi?" he looked at her, "What are you doing, sweetie?"

She lifted her shoulders and shook her head, "I dunno,"

Korra left Mako's hold and turned to her daughter, she knew something was up because she only said I dunno when she _did _know. "Honey, you're a terrible lier, what's up?"

She rolled her eyes as she entered their room and jumped onto the fluffy bed and sank in, she looked so small in caparison to it. "I was just bored," she mumbled.

Both adults knew she was hiding something, but chose to dismiss it, finding the need to tell her about her new sibling would be more important. Korra glanced at Mako as he nodded and sat on the bed with their daughter, rubbing her back.

She sat down with her husband, daughter, and mystery child, grinning at the thought. "Emi, what do you think about having a sibling?"

She raised her head from the pillow it was buried inside, her eyes glowing with excitement. "It'd be awesome! I could have so much fun with one!" she grinned at her parents, "Is that why you've been so happy, mommy?"

Korra raised her hand, she was excited about this, so much, but she didn't realize that Emi had noticed it. "Well, yeah I guess," she looked up at the celling in thought, then looked back at her. "You're going to be a big sister!"

Emi let her head fall back into the pillow, not making a sound. Mako shared a worried glance with Korra as he began to gently stroke their daughter's back, "Emi…?"

She lifted her head and both parents let out a sigh of relief, she was wearing on her her 'super happy' smiles as Bolin called them. "Really!?" she asked.

They all laughed as they laid on the large bed.

**13 years later…**

A girl jumped in the air avoiding a water whip, tailing in the air and landing on her feet she punched another fire blast that was again blocked by a wall of water. She ran towards the source of the water, she lit her hands aflame as she sped up faster causing the left over puddles from the water attacks to evaporate into mist and steam. Right as she hit a meter away from where her opponent stood she jumped into the air, using two fire blasts to distract him and then jumped down running from behind.

A young teenage boy stood looking at a fireball coming at him, he quickly rushed water across the air, making a water bubble swirl around him causing him to be momentarily safe, he knew this girl way to well to think that she thought that could finish him, he used the water from his pouch and jetted himself out making a large splash and getting an arial view of the training grounds. He began to fall as he caught sight of her, _'There!' _he thought.

He angled himself to fall in her direction. Just before he was about to make contact with her, she raised her hand and slid out from under him and pinned him to the ground, a smug look on her face. "Pinned," she teased.

The boy scrunched his face, "It's no fair, Emi, you're 16 and I'm 13, there is an age gap!"

She got up off her brother, "That's no excuse Nolaq, you should just keep an 'open mind'," she quoted from her mother with a small laugh.

He humphed and crossed his arms, " 'Open mind' my butt, you still have an advantage." he stated.

"If you say so…" she said in a sing song voice. "Now get up, I'm sure you'll need to get cleaned up, as for me, I've got to get to practice."

He smiled and took her hand. "If it means I get food, while you train your butt off I'm all for it!" he teased.

"Ha ha, Nolaq, you're hilarious." she said sarcastically.

"Was that jealousy I heard because-"

"Shut-it," she glared,

"Harsh…" he turned around and walked away. "See ya later, sis."

She sighed as she began to walk towards the jet-boat that she rode to republic city. Living on air temple island was awesome, but at times, it was annoying when you _couldn't _take off and fly somewhere else.

She hopped onto her boat and headed to republic city where her team awaited her.

"-Ooof!" *crash* "Hey try not hitting as hard!" and angry voice yelled.

"Sorry, it's just an easy target," another teased back.

Emi walked into the room where her team awaited her, "Oh, you guys started without me?" she acted like she was hurt.

The water bender of the rolled his eyes, "Well, we were just… sparring," he glanced at the still fallen earth bender.

"If by 'sparring' you mean killing your best bud then yeah, we were 'sparring'." He got up and brushed off his pants. "Anyway, let's get some practice in," he looked over at Emi, "Ready?"

She nodded her head with a determined looked glued on her face.

The room was totally quiet

"GO!"

Rocks flew, water whizzed and fire blazed as they all targeted each other and dodged the attacks. Emi was taught an interesting way to fight, a long with her brother, since her mother was the avatar. Fire benders could not bend more the one element, as well as earth and water and air, however, she learned through her mother's sparring and training, that she could pull techniques from all of the elements. For example, for air she needed to be like a leaf letting her dodge practically all attacks. As for Earth, she stood her ground and didn't run from a fight plus with more brut strength in her attacks was nice. Then there was water, this apparently was used for redirecting lightning which only a few knew, others were too scared or never wanted to learn. However, she figured out that if you bended fore the way a water bender bends water, it make smoother, more controlled blasts, and if you added this all together it made a _big _difference.

She was telling her team this as well, making sure they told no one else, and they too began to slowly absorb the method. They weren't masters of it yet, neither was Emi, but they were all becoming better benders and matches in the ring were getting easier.

BOOM

RUSH

WOOSH

The action didn't die until one would fall over, and with the technique that they had, it took a lot for that to happen, it also led to more stamina which was just as important as power at times.

Practice was soon over and they were all sitting on the floor taking deep big breaths to catch it.

"So, Tohan, what'cha doing after practice?" Hokaru stood up, bending the earth back to it's place so nothing would look trashy.

The tired water bender only lifted his head, moaned, and let it fall back to the floor, his body spread out like a star. "Too tired, can't think,"

"OOF" he yelled as a stone flew into his stomach. "Hey! What was that all about!?"

Hokaru had a devilish smirk on his face, "Are you awake now?"

Surprisingly, instead of yelling again, Tohan actually thought about it. "Well, now that you mention it, yeah, I am awake now."

"…" Emi watched as her teammates and best friends were talking. She'd never understand what goes around in a guy's head. She didn't _want _to know. She stood up and began to head for the door, "Hey I'm heading back, training was good." She smiled as she began to leave.

"Wait! Emi, let us come with you there is _nothing _for us to do!" Tohan cried, trying to get her attention.

"Uhhg, fine, come on. I only brought the jet-boat so you'll have to figure out another way-"

"I'm a waterbender." Tohan said in a sign song voice.

"Well I sorta was talking more to Hokaru-"

"I can just travel under ground!" he announced,

"Isn't that a bit… much?" she asked, her face was changing expression every time they interrupted.

Hokaru just shugged, "Nahh, I'm sure it'll be gook training," he suggested.

Emi just shrugged and smirked, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she yelled, running down the stairs.

They all raced to the edge of Republic city. Emi hopped onto her jet-boat and pulled full throttle causing it to catch some air before speeding to air temple island. Tohan dove strait into the ocean and began to swim normally, he looked up seeing Emi's jet-boat zoom over him. Pushing his fists up and kicking hard he jumped out of the water and started to ski to the island. Hokaru jumped and began to bend a tunnel underground startling all the citizens around him. Finally, getting blow sea level he hooked himself into the ground making rock shoes and earth bended his way catching up to them underground.

Emi noticed she was loosing distance between her and Tohan, and knowing Hokaru he was already ahead, she shoved her fist out behind her and powered a powerful fire jet that both distracted Tohan and sped her up significantly.

"Catch me if you can Tohan!" she yelled yelled, enjoying his annoyed face.

He sped up to close the distance, _ 'Easier said then done…' _he thought.

When Emi could see the dock she slowed down, just a little, and caused a massive wave to hit the shore soaking anyone in it's path… ironically enough, her uncle Bolin was visiting that day and caught the wave head on.

She giggled when she jetted off of her vehicle, jumping and flipping over her soaked uncle. "Sorry uncle Bo," she laughed when she landed on the ground with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I won!" she declared, but just before she was about to say anything else she had this erie feeling someone was behind her… she slowly turned around to see and,

"Boo,"

"AH!" she fell to her butt, "Not cool, Hokaru, you scared me to death!"

He chuckled as he watched Tohan land on the docks, pouting about not winning. "I think that was the point, Emi," he poked her forehead as she stood up.

She crossed her arms in a defiant manner, "Whatever," she grinned a stupid grin, her playful grin, the grin that aways meant she was happy. "Come on, my mom and dad will be home soon and I'm sure they'd be willing to share dinner, you guys want to stay a bit longer then expected?" she asked.

"Well, considering we basically invited ourselves over-"

"Yep," she gave an annoyed glance at Tohan who raised his hands in defense.

Hokaru continued as if he heard nothing. "-I guess we could stay longer." He smiled and began to make his way to their house.

Bolin, still drenched, walked up to his niece, "You are sooo gonna get it missy," he shivered as he pulled off his shirt to dry it off.

She giggled and made an innocent face, "You wouldn't hurt a girl would you uncle Bo?" she twirled around and began to run to the other end of the side of the island.

Bolin sighed and began his way to the other side of the island as well, his shoes mocking him with squeaks and squishes of water slushing out of them.

Tohan and Hokaru just shrugged and chased after Emi.

They were all sitting inside, talking and chatting away at random things when someone rushed into the door it was Nolaq, he wore a desperate and worried expression as he took a deep breath.

"Emi, it's mom, she… she was… attacked by… by a psycho earth bender… he got away… mom's in the hospital… dad's … dad's with her." he panted, still not recovered from his run here.

**That wraps it up! I'll be getting the next one out soon! I'm most likely going to be updating on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Mondays. Please review it helps me write a lot! Anyway, I hope you liked it! **

**Name are pronounced like this; Emi (Eh-mee) Nolaq (Noe-lock) Hokaru (Hoh-Ka-roo) Tohan (Toh-han) **

**I'll be posting one soon! Most likely friday! **

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 1: United

**Thanks for all the support guys! Sorry about the cliff hanger on the last chapter :P So, nothing much else to say, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: United**

"Emi, it's mom, she… she was… attacked by… by a psycho earth bender… he got away… mom's in the hospital… dad's … dad's with her." he panted, still not recovered from his run here.

Emi's eyes widened as she stood up to stare at him with wide eyes at her brother. "What? Where are they!?"

Nolaq coughed, "They're both at the hospital it isn't that bad, but that isn't the bad part…" he looked down at the floor, "this man… he can bend _any _earth! He bent titanium! When he escaped he was able to kill a lot of police officers and anyone who got in his way, apparently he's planning something." He looked up at his sister. "Something big,"

Emi ran out of the room as fast as she could, running to republic city. She didn't even bother to get her jet-boat, she just jumped off the balcony that was closest and flew using her powerful fire blasts as her boosters, soaring to republic city.

Nolaq ran after her after catching his breath again diving into the water.

Both Tohan and Hokaru watched amazed at what those two were truly capable of. "Sometimes, I forget how good they actually are…" Bolin breathed behind them.

He jumped off the balcony and looked back at the others. "Are you coming or what?" he asked.

Both nodded and began their way to the city as well.

Emi walked towards the door of the hospital past the workers, shoving threw the crowd that gathered at the door way. Shouts of "Oh look!" and "Is that Emi? The Avatar's daughter?" she shrugged them off and pushed into her mother's room where she found her father sitting anxiously at the world's avatar's side. He looked up at her and gave a weak smile.

"She's okay, just resting…" he sighed.

Emi gave a weak smile back, hugging her dad. "I'm so glad you're okay…" she pulled a chair over for herself. "What else if going on? How was an earth bender able to bend _titanium?" _she asked.

Mako sighed, "You brother filled you in I see," he looked up at the celling. "Well, nothing much that I know of, I was chafing him down when I found that your mom was already head to head with him, to be honest, if it weren't for me showing up, he wouldn't have gotten away…"

"How's that?"

"Your mother was about to capture him when he hit me some rock and I went flying," he showed the slight cut and bruises on his leg. "-and then as she came after me that guy hit her, but much harder, and then ran away, I have no clue what happened afterwords, it all happened to fast…" he held his head as if trying to get more information.

Emi's eyes softened. "It's okay, dad. I'm sure we'll find him." She grew a determination, a goal, a need, to get back at this guy. "Where'd he go? What direction?"

Mako looked at her with a curious face. "They said he went east but Emi why-" it finally hit him, "No, No! I'm not letting you go after that… that _psycho!" _He had his 'I'm your father' look on his face, and she knew he wouldn't budge on this subject, but neither would she.

"Dad, it's not about me, it's about what will happen if he destroys more, hurts more, _kills _more. I can't just let someone like that get away!" She stood up, looking down at her father.

He stood up as well, getting a much higher stance than her. "I said, no."

She turned around and walked out of the room, aggravated that she wasn't able to go. She would go though, she just didn't know how yet.

Nolaq was sitting in the waiting room, his neck of his jacket was covering his mouth. He only did that when he was angry, or deep in thought. Emi knew that this had to do with their mother being hurt. She walked up to him and sat down.

"I have a plan," she said.

He looked at her strangely, "What do you mean?" he asked in a low voice, though only being thirteen it made it sound a little cracky.

She looked him strait in the eyes, her golden ones burning into his blue ones. "I'm going after him, he's not getting away from me."

She didn't have to explain who 'he' or 'him' were, he knew full well who she was talking about. Nothing was said for a little while.

"I'm coming with you…"

"What?" her eyes widened.

"I'm not letting you go alone, sis. I'm coming with you no matter what you say." His face crossed into a determined expression.

She smiled and slapped his back, "I was hoping you'd say that, Nolaq."

Just then three more figures joined them on the bench. "Hey, Emi, Nolaq," Tohan greeted, not knowing what else to say.

Bolin stood back up and walked into the other room where Korra and Mako where. They watched him leave as Emi looked at Tohan and Hokaru, "We're leaving, me and my brother are chasing after that guy," she announced.

"What!?" Tohan nearly fell backwards onto his butt. "You can't be serious, Emi! He's… he's practically invisible! Do you have any idea-"

"Look, you can't stop me so don't waste your breath." She stood up, her brother following suit, and they began to walk out of the hospital.

Tohan and Hokaru looked at each other, without even saying a word, Hokaru reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Listen, Emi, we can't just let a team member leave…"

"-We're coming with, no stopping the Fire Ferrets!" Tohan finished with a grin. They'd recreated the fire ferrets when they made their pro bending team last year. After they formed it, they practically became family, going to each other's houses, training non-stop with each other, always had one another's backs. It was nice, and they weren't stopping that just because one decided to leave.

Emi smiled as she began to walk away again, "Let's go," she began to run out of the hospital, followed by her companions.

Someone was listening to their entire conversation, she was leaning on a wall, her ear twitched as the door shut. "Look's like I've got a field trip." she said, her boots clacked on the floor as her sword hit her waist.

Bolin walked out of the Hospital room and saw that Emi, Nolaq, Tohan and Hokaru were no where to be seen. He didn't really think twice about it, thinking they were out to get something.

Nolaq was deep in thought, it wasn't like their mother to be so sloppy. He hadn't seen her fight, but something wasn't clear to him… how could a earth bender get away from the entire republic city, the avatar? No, something was up, and it was bugging him. When they found him, he was sure to figure out what it was, even if he had to… he gulped. He didn't want to think about it.

Tohan wore a heavy look. So, they were all uniting and bringing down some crazed earth bender, yeah, a lot easier said then done. He wasn't leaving anything behind, his mother and father left him when he was 6, didn't know why, he vowed he would find out, though so far everything was a dead end. That didn't matter right now though, they needed to figure out what was going on…

Hokaru was running right besides Tohan, normally they'd be talking, it wasn't like him to be so quiet and so serious, though, he was like this whenever they would practice, maybe it was his fighting face? He didn't know, and he didn't care right now, if they were to be going after this guy, they'd need a lot more up their sleeves, just what did Emi have in that mind of hers?

Emi ran faster and faster, she _was _going to catch this guy, even if nothing bad happened, she had this sinking feeling that if they didn't something bad would happen, something really bad. She didn't know how they'd all be able to travel, and she had no idea where to start, but where ever this guy was, there was are to be destruction. Surprisingly, it all connected with a scroll she found when rummaging through Tenzin's things, he ended up catching her and yelling at her for looking through 'valuable' scrolls but she escaped with what she found. It didn't seem like much at first, but she soon read all of it, realizing now how it could come in handy.

Bolin was still sitting in the waiting room, wondering where his niece and nephew could have gone… the it finally came to him. _'Duh! Why didn't I think about this sooner!?' _he thought as he ran towards where his brother and Korra were.

Booming through the doorway he took big exaggerated breaths.

"Relax, Bo, what happened?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"It's Emi and Nolaq. When I came back into the room where they were waiting they- they weren't there! I waited for a little while thinking they were just getting a snack or something and-"

"Bolin, stay on track, I'm losing you here." Mako starred at his brother intently.

"Okay, okay, long story short, they didn't come back! I think- I think they went after that creep!" He was waving his arms in the air as if to explain the story/theory to a full extent. Yes. He was an adult. Yes. He still acted like a kid most times.

Mako stood up, his hands running threw his hair. "I specifically told her _not _to go!" he told himself.

"Yeah, but this is Korra's and _your _kids we're talking about. They are practically even _more _stubborn then you two are _combined!" _he sighed and took a seat in a near by chair, slumping and rubbing his temples. "As much as I think we need to go after them, it may be smarter to wait for Korra to heal up, then we can actually start looking. If we leave Korra it's gonna start up a whole new drama."

Mako thought about what his brother said and sighed as well, sitting in the chair that had been his home the past three hours. "You're right,"

"What?"

"I said you're right…"

"Who are you and what have you done with Mako-"

"Bro, not the time,"

"Got it, I got it,"

Mako shoved his red scarf that was around his neck up to his face, covering his nose. "I hope they're safe…"

Emi stood at the edge of republic city, they were sitting down explaining what they were going to do.

_Flash Back_

_Emi sat in a room with many scrolls, sneaking about the creaky floor. _

'What's this?' _she thought, it was a scroll that rolled to her foot, she picked it up, looking at it carefully. _

_Opening it up, her eyes widened. It was a legend that all of the four elements had their original masters, air was flying bison, water was the moon, fire were the dragons and the sun, and earth were the badger moles. However, this stated that four legendary creatures came from the spirit world and joined the living, much like the moon spirit and the sun. Yet, it was bigger, they were the originals of the originals. For water, it was a creature that resembled a serpent with fin like wings with legs it could shoot water and bend it as well, a magnificent creature. For fire, it was an awing dragon that had huge wings and could breath fire and basically fire bend as well. For earth it was a large roc like creature that could shape shift, change size, in the picture it looked like a statue of a god! Last but not least was air. It seemed like nothing at first, only looking like a gust of wind that had petals swarming around it. But the petals took a shape that looked like a beautiful woman, she could not only bend air but get through anything basically with only being petals and air. _

_"Amazing…" Emi breathed, she whipped around to find Tenzin garing at her. _

_"Emi I told you-"_

End of Flash Back

"-That what we need to get."

"But it's only a legend sis, I mean, yeah it awesome, but is it even real." Nolaq looked at his sister with a crazed face.

She looked down, "It's worth it isn't it? I mean if it isn't there, we could still gain incredible strength from the journey," she pointed out.

Tohan shrugged, "Why not? I mean, we're going anyway so really, why not?"

Hokaru face-palmed but agreed and Nolaq just sighed. "Fine, I guess, but only four of us?"

"Plus the god sprits if we find them," Tohan pointed out.

"That reminds me, how are we going to even _tame _them!?" Hokaru pointed out,

"_Tame _them!? Please, Hokaru, we're just going to ask for their wisdom, from what it says, they are masters of masters at their element, I bet we can gather incredible knowledge from them!" Her eyes almost shinned with excitement.

Tohan stood up, "How are we going to get there?"

They all turned around to where footsteps were heard,

"I think I can help with that," a feminine voice said.

They stared at a pretty looking girl who had a sword strapped to her waist and two more on her back, not to mention the knifes on her boots, she looked quite… deadly.

"W-who are you?" Nolaq asked, it sounded more like a squeak though.

She smirked and walked closer, "The names Nami, I've been following you and I heard you're tracking down that creep who destroyed half the city."

"What? Pfft, no," Tohan tried to wave it off,

Hokaru face palmed again, Emi groaned, and Nolaq just stared at him.

"Sure, anyway, I have a way for transportation that I think you might like,"

"And why would we just _randomly _trust you?" Hokaru asked, glaring at her slightly.

She shrugged, "Because I've got money, materials, a purpose, and a reason to come with you,"

"And that reason would be…?" Emi asked, interested in what she was saying.

"That man, while on his killing spree, attacked both my parents. Heaven knows if they'll be okay and as much as I'd like to keep watch on them, I think I'd be better off with you four, if you'll let me that is…"

Emi looked her strait in the eyes and after a while, nodded her head. "Yeah, but you try _anything _and you won't be coming back to see your parents." She stated, all eyes looked at her wildly.

"What!?" Nolaq approached his sister, "You can't honestly just _trust _her can you?"

She glanced at her, "No, I don't trust her, I have no reason to, but she said she had a way of getting to where we _need _to go and that's a good enough reason for me, besides, picking a fight with us… not too smart."

The young water bender looked at the ground and sighed. "Fine… but we should probably think through it a little more in the future," he implied.

"Right now, we're only in this moment so the future will matter later," Emi looked back to Nami, "so where's the transportation?"

Two minutes later…

All stared wide eyed at a jet plane that the girl owned. "It can hold all five of us perfectly, it's pretty comfortable too…" she added.

"Whoa!" Tohan began to jump to the wing, examining the plane. "This is awesome!"

"Yep," Nami looked at the crew around her, "So, what'dya say? Team?"

"Team," they all said, beginning to hop into the plane and take off.

As the city disappeared in the background Nolaq and Emi could help but watch it disappear into only specks of light. _'We'll be back, mom, dad. And we'll be even stronger, don't worry, he isn't getting away for this…' _Nolaq thought.

Emi turned back, forwards in her seat. _'Until we see each other again, mom, dad, I love you both…' _

And with that thought, the city disappeared into only a dark night sky, everything was going to change…

**Thanks for reading! This chapter might have seemed to be a little quick and fast but it's because I didn't want to stall with boring normal life stuff so I decided to get strait to the adventure, besides, didn't The Legend of Korra do the ****_exact _****same thing? Skip all of the background and went strait for the action? Yep! That's what I'm here for! :D So please review, love you all!**

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 2: The Forest

**So, no reviews? Come on guys, you can do better! Actually, I was thinking about it, I don't think there are to many Korra and Mako fan fictions out there that get many reviews, the most I've seen was like, only 35 views. There are probably more with more reviews, but the ones that interest me have only had up to 35. So, how about we make a deal, if I get more then 35 views, not on this chapter, but from now to whenever, I will make an AWESOME chapter and I could use many idea you want! This isn't just my story, it could be yours to if you reviewed and gave me some cool ideas! That isn't too much to ask for? Good. :) So, long story short, please review.**

**Chapter 2: The Forest**

It was a normal quiet day, no clouds, a warm sun, and shading trees. Nolaq was walking silently ahead of everyone, he still wasn't sure if this 'vacation' was a smart idea still. To be honest, he wanted to go home, back to safety, but he needed to do this, he was determined and set a goal and nobody could come between it. He looked around at where they were, they had landed yesterday and had been walking to some forest that Emi said exists and was the home to all the creatures. She was sounding crazier everyday! How in the world could she believe all of this crap?

He kicked a rock and looked at the sky, "So, how far away is this… forest?" he asked.

Emi shrugged, "I have no clue, but it should be close. The signs are starting to show."

Nolaq turned around, "What signs?"

She pointed at the tree trunks, "See the moss?" she asked.

Nolaq's face dropped, "All trees have moss sis."

"Well yeah, but the moss has been becoming bigger in size every quarter of a mile we walk, the forest we are getting to has moss covered completely around the trees so I'm saying we're close." She turned to look at the rest of the group who had seemed to have been listening intently.

Tohan turned his head, looking through some branches, "Guys! It's a river near by! Please, can we set up camp already?" he pleaded.

Emi sighed, wondering if they actually should when Nami spoke up instead. "I say we should, I've got a bad feeling about the weather tonight."

"Well I say we keep moving," Emi stood up for herself, this Nami was only here because she had a plane, no way in hell she was listening to her.

Nami turned, her face showed no emotion. "Emi, we have to set up, otherwise we will all be in danger."

"You sure you're not saying that to take a break?" she interrogated.

Nami sighed, turning around and walking to the area they should set up the camp. "No, if I wanted a break, I would have asked for a break not to set up camp."

Emi huffed but followed anyway, Nolaq and Tohan were already swimming in the river while Hokaru was trying to get them to help set up camp. Nami was helping put up some tents while Hokaru finally fave in and began to help as well, giving up on trying to persuade the water benders to stop splashing around.

Emi came over putting up her own tent and getting a fire started. "So, who's gonna fish?"

Tohan came rushing out of the river with a big grin on his face, "You wont believe it guys! There are so many fish down in the river it's crazy!"

"Is that so?" Emi smirked.

"Yeah! They were like swarming at my feet!" He grinned, looking at Emi's face in confusion.

"So how many fish can you catch do you think?"

"A ton!"

"Prove it,"

"Fine!"

"Good,"

Running off, Tohan jumped in and began to try and catch fish, cursing at how cold the water was after being out for a time.

Hokaru chuckled taking a seat next to Emi, "I think he doesn't know the rules of reverse psychology," he mused. Normally the fishing job would be fun but nobody had the patents to fish and overtime you didn't have patients, you didn't get fish. The only one with the right mind for it was Nolaq but he'd already fished before many times and was getting bored.

"You could say that again, sometimes I wonder if he know anything besides how to bend," she laughed.

"Well, he's good at it and a crazy friend so I say I don't care," he laughed with Emi, staring into the fire once it died down, the flames danced across his green eyes. "Hey, Emi?"

She looked up at him, showing he had her attention.

"Do you truly think that there are actually those creatures out there?"

Emi sighed and looked at the ground, "I don't know, to be honest, it was just something that gave me hope so I decided to go after it until a dead end. So far though, there has been no dead ends so I'm actually starting to doubt my doubt."

Hokaru leaned back laying down on the dirt, "Well, I hope it's real because if it can get us to have better bending then I'm all for it!"

Just then, Nolaq took a seat next to Emi. "It's not about the power you know, it's about protecting. I'm sure if we got there, asked for more bending power, then demand for them to give it to us because our _one _family got a little scratch, then they would flick us out like a crumb."

Hokaru sighed, "That brings up another think, how are we even going to convince them to 'teach' us or what not?"

Emi shrugged, Nolaq following suit.

"I feel _so _much confidence right now-"

"HEY GUYS! I CAUGHT FIVE FISH!" Tohan came up to them and ploped down a sack that had… sure enough, five fish. He puffed up his chest proudly and started boasting about his fishing talents.

Nami watched in the distance, _'What a strange group. As much as I'd like to just get this trip over with, I'm finding myself _enjoying _there company…' _she thought.

It was the next day and they seemed to be making process, the moss on the trees were growing thicker every hour now. Finally the moment came when the trees were full with moss, even the branches were.

"So, are we there yet?" Tohan looked around, unsure as to what to think.

Emi sighed, "I don't know… we should be there any minute-"

Nolaq was up in the front of the group and pointing at something quite large. It wasn't moving… it wasn't someone actually, it was some_thing. _They all came closer, carefully watching each step. "It's a huge gate! Is-is this the entrance Emi?" he asked.

"I imagine…" she took a deep breath as if preparing for the worst. "Well, let's go threw it," and she boldly took the first step.

Unlike a normal gate, when she advanced and walked inside, it felt like she was walking through a bubble, a thin layer that blocked the outside. They all walked in, following Emi's suit. It wasn't anything like what they thought!

It was gorgeous! The sky was a darker hue of blue and the grass was a turquoise color. Not to mention the delicious fruit that grew along all the tres and the icey looking ponds that surrounded them. They looked on ahead and heard a large rumble sound, being naturally curious, they all decided to run towards it without even talking to one another.

"Whoa…" Hokaru stopped in his tracks when he comprehended what he saw. "They're real…"

On the ground were three large beasts that seemed to be in a sparring match, with every step, the ground shook tremendously! They were absolutely amazing!

"Wow!" Nolaq breathed, "This is truly awesome…"

A rustle was heard behind them, Nami was the first to register.

"The Air spirit," she gulped, not sure whether to run or say "hi".

"You passed the border, mortals. Why have you come to seek us in the spirit world?"

Tohan took a step back, "The spirit world?"

**I know this was a short chapter but to be honest I'm loosing interest on this story… If you REVIEW I would continue it and have fun, but without reviews I'm a dry sponge. Please review!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
